


Chapter Three: Old Faces, New Places

by LadyJesus



Series: Child of the Imminas [2]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, His Dark Materials, The Mists of Avalon - Marion Zimmer Bradley, The Wheel of Time - Fandom, Twilight, Wicked, the lord of the rings
Genre: M/M, Magic users anon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJesus/pseuds/LadyJesus
Summary: A vision reunites ancient powers and sets the stage for the reunification of immortal power.
Relationships: Familial Bonds - Relationship
Series: Child of the Imminas [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777627
Kudos: 1





	Chapter Three: Old Faces, New Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wisdom seekers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wisdom+seekers).



The Zirkonian Palace had never bustled with such ferocity before. Servants scurried around the halls with renewed vigor in the week that followed the birth of the twins, all but forgotten with the daily arrival of magnificent women in similarly sumptuous white garments. They would glide around the grounds of the impressive castle in packs of twos or threes, whispering enthusiastically amongst themselves. They seemed to know each and every one who arrived by name and would gather their numbers in to welcome them. Clasping each other and laughing with joy for each face that would appear in their midst. The people in the palace all but stumbled in their clumsy curtsies; Immortals had not been seen in Zirkonia for over a century, how was one to act around them? Terrified at being pierced by those ancient eyes, they would scatter like busy bees to a queen, scrubbing madly till objects shone with a forgotten gleam and cooks outdid themselves in scrumptious dishes. But they were all of them deceived, for the splendor and might of the tower was lost. They amounted to sixty or so Imminas, a mere shadow of their old numbers. But their joy was greater than their sorrow. They were together again, to mend what was broken and to pull humanity along to a better future, whether they knew it or not. 

Pfatima had barricaded herself in her chambers for that time, marvelling at the sight of her children as she recovered her strength, ignoring all requests to leave her rooms and wander about the grounds for a while. She would only admit her maids, her sister Pfetiya and her husband to her presence. The whole of the capital gossiped about the changes their Queen had brought upon them, some with great awe, others in fear. But were they in for a surprise, she thought to herself as she reached the balcony outside her rooms, the magnificent Zeres looming in the distance. There was a slight tap on the door before her sister pranced into her chambers, in obvious cheer. 

"They have arrived safely, Pfatima. I had hoped for more, but you were right nonetheless. I counted sixty-four sisters in total. What are we to do now? Some are starting to wonder why you hide in your rooms and spurn their company. They only want to celebrate your survival, after all, what could be the harm in that?"

Pfatima considered her little sister with beady eyes, relaxed at last and replied, "For two more weeks I shall hide in my chambers, let them whisper if they may, my path has been clear to me for some time now. I'm afraid when they see me again, I may appear a different person altogether." Her sister looked a bit worried now, asking suspiciously, "What are you planning, Pfatima? Now that the Imminas have gathered, you need no longer concern yourself with our safety. Surely, we can return to the tower soon."

Pfatima decided there and then to share her plans with her sister. Their mother had said to trust her instincts after all, no? "Do you think Khestal will be satisfied with subjugating the mainlands to his rule? He's had a hundred years to amass his forces, 'Tiya. He will make a move on the Islands soon and I must do what I can to resist him! Why do you think we called the Imminas to our aid? I will not sit idle while Khestal continues to throw our world into further chaos. I must gather these women to fight him. It's the only way."

"You!," snorted her sister. "Why would these women follow you? We have yet to become Imminas ourselves! The tower was destroyed before we could be tested, remember?"

"Did you never wonder why I was in Zeniya that horrible night, sister? I met with the Spirit Dwellers and they granted me their wisdom." Her sister gasped audibly, and clutching a hand to her chest, chided, "Pfatima, that is forbidden! How could you?"

"You're not listening, Pfetiya. Khavin Eldest himself sent me to their lair. And I came out with my life. Don't you see? I already carry the weight of this office on my shoulders, and you must help me secure it now. Some of these Imminas may not approve, for I am still young in their eyes, and in their hearts," she finished pleadingly. Her sister looked back at her, a fiery glint to her green gaze, and asked, "What must I do?"

Pfatima promptly replied, "First, you will determine who the oldest sisters are, for they may have served in the council before and will know the rituals required, try to sense their Power as well, we will need their strength before we are through with them. I will need six sisters altogether but do not approach them directly, Imminas are long accustomed to their secrecy and their plotting, they may sense your intent. I also need you to spread rumors among the servants of an Imperial invasion, before long the whole city should be abuzz with the news and the King will have to assuage their worries. In two weeks' time, we'll make our move.”

Part Two

Pfetiya hurried away from the Queen's chambers, still reeling at her sister's news. Pfatima, Eldest? It was madness! When she finally stopped moving she found herself before the tall gilded doors leading to Raenata's chambers. She knocked lightly and stepped in, not at all surprised to find Tsutana in attendance as well. The two tall, blond, blue-eyed women seemed joined at the hip, enforcing the belief many still held that they were blood sisters after all. Raenata's motherly features spread into a radiant smile when she noticed who'd entered, silencing Tsutana's incessant bickering in the process. Pfetiya felt the tension drain her body. Seeing her favorite Immortal always helped her regain her focus. Many still considered her hardheaded like a charging bull, with a temper to match, but Raenata had never seen her as such. 

"You seem distressed, child. What is it?," she asked as she patted the spot next to her own on the giant velvet-cushioned sofa. 

"It's my sister, Immina Raenata," she complained as she settled comfortably into the inviting space. "She's deluded. She fancies herself Eldest, with me doing her bidding no less!"

"So that's her game, is it?," sniffed Tsutana at once. "The arrogance! She's truly Pforkana's daugher now. You know, your mother was never satisfied being a mere Councilwoman. But to manipulate her kin in this manner is unspeakable. I wish she were alive so I could put her in her place again."

Pfetiya burst angrily, "Pfatima may have been her favorite, Immina Tsutana, but she is still my mother. I will not have her memory besmirched by your sniping!"

"Peace, sisters," started Raenata aimably. "This is easily remedied. Only a member of the council knows of the existence of our ancestors, or of their crystal cave?"

"Our ancestors?," mumbled Pfetiya, side-tracked at last. "Is that who the Spirit Dwellers are? And if so, why are we forbidden to find them? If they are in Zeniya like Pfatima says, I will have to see it for myself then."

The Imminas stiffened and stared at each other in stunned silence. Tsutana reacted first, as she always did, "What did you say, child? Who told you the Spirits are in Zeniya Island? And who told Pfatima for that matter, if this is Pforkana's doing I may raise her from the dead to smite her back!"

"Oh, didn't I say? Pfatima swears she visited them. It's the reason she was away from the tower the night of the attack. Mother sent me to look for her."

"Pfetiya," stammered Raenata. "Tell me everything your sister said. Word for word, mind you." They waited in silence as Pfetiya relayed her sister's ramblings, for surely they were no more than that.

The Imminas turned to one another, eyes wide with wonder for a split second before recovering and moving on light feet to a corner of the room, arguing in hushed whispers. Pfetiya, all but forgotten on her velvet cushions, bit her tongue impatiently. How she hated when they did that! She was a hundred and twenty years old, treated like a child for lack of the title Khestal stole from her when he destroyed the tower and all its laws. If I ever get my hands on him, I shall murder him myself, she thought in a sudden rage, but sat in place nonetheless. 

The women turned to her at last. "Pfetiya, we need you to find Immina Tu'Astha and bring her to this room," instructed Raenata in her kind voice. "Then look to Immina Yazminia and do the same, alright?"

"Quickly, child," snapped Tsutana. "You will forget your sister's words and speak to none but us. You may be an Immortal but you have much to learn still about being an Immina."

Pfetiya bowed lightly and fled their chambers in a flurry of brown skirts. Just great! she fumed as she walked in a rush through the halls of the palace again. What had her sister landed her in now? But before long her anger turned to glee. She felt at home at last, as if in the very tower itself. Scampering for the Imminas, chided and prodded incessantly but molded nonetheless. "I will be an Immina if it's the last thing I do!," she said in a loud, fierce voice, a servant jumping in fright at the outburst.

Part Three

Immina Ukasta stood before her full-length mirror, distractedly straightening her attractive white robes and attempting to fix her hair into its habitually rigid tight bun. A good-looking woman some might say, but those who knew better would only and ever consider her forbidding, in both appearance and nature. Servants bustled effectively around her rooms but she could not tell you what they saw to. All was well in her world, humans huffed and puffed to do her bidding. How taxing those years of seclusion had been. Long had she been accustomed to the comforts of the tower. If Khestal was to be punished, in her book, it was for that alone. 

She marched out of her chambers splendidly, servants and nobles alike curtsying at the sight of her. The first thing she did upon arrival was to see to the proper training of the royal attendants. Her sisters should not suffer for lack of attention. The human world had forgotten our existence and must be reminded, she thought smugly. She supposed that only applied to the peoples of the Islands, for Khestal and his Empire would certainly enforce some kind of subservience from their subjects. She almost agreed with him before realizing how horrible that was. He had murdered his own kind, Immortals. There was no name for such a crime that she could think of. Shuddering slightly she reached the royal gardens on the east side of the palace grounds and immediately perked up at what she saw. Four Imminas huddled under the shade of a huge oak, so immersed in their discussions they had not noticed her. 

Ukasta tapped into her Power and reached for Air to eavesdrop on their gathering only to encounter a ward against such manuevers. She peered greedily through the bushes anyway. There was no mistaking the two blonds for they were inseparable but what was Tu'Astha doing with them? She had never behaved as a true Immina as far as Ukasta was concerned. She cared only for her medicines and the many wounded she seemed determined to rid of their maladies. And sure enough, that same determined look marked her face, as if even then she was attempting to Heal something repugnant. 

All she could see of the last figure was a bushy, disheveled head of black curls, but that was enough. Ever had Yazminia looked like a wild bird somehow plucked and grounded against her will. She was the most dangerous of the four, quick and decisive, ready to spring into action and gone before you could stop her was she. Long had they battled over some matter or other when they both served in the council centuries ago. Quickly rummaging through the names and faces of the remaining Imminas, she realized that they, herself included, were among the eldest of the Immortals. They mean to appoint themselves to the Great Council, she thought grimly. As will I! she furrowed her brow in determination and left the gardens in search of her other great rival, who must now play the role of ally, the diminutive but powerful Immina Sumitso. 

"It may be two against four for years to come," she muttered under her breath. "But once the right Eldest is raised, the balance will tip in my favor." Already scheming with ease she returned to her chambers...

Part Four

Pfatima waved her hands dismissively, her maids scattering like leaves in a storm. So her sister had done as she suspected and ran to Raenata for help. The four Imminas still met in the royal gardens as she paced back and forth on her balcony. And if Ukasta had done, as she was prone to in her thirst for power, the board was set. The soon to be Councilwomen were in her grasp. Now to let them stew in their plots...

She stood for a moment, disgusted with herself for manipulating the Imminas in this manner, but her mother had groomed her for this very moment. If the tower was to be mended, the Immortals would need a great leader indeed, and she was determined to be the one to do so.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter: To Raise an Eldest


End file.
